Whizzer
Whizzer is a light blue and white yaki-bird and a protagonist in the third Swan Princess movie, The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure. He looks similar to a crane and can mimicking voices like a parrot. Whizzer can imitate any voice after hearing it only once. This is why Zelda captured him. She wanted him to use his voice imitation to find out about the Forbidden Arts and pass any information back to her. Movie Appearance ''The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure'' Whizzer was caught by Zelda and was used to find out about the Forbidden Arts using his voice imitation and brings back any information that he discovered back to Zelda. He is unable to refuse Zelda's orders and hide because she can simply use one of her magic seekers bring him back as they can find and capture their intended target, no matter where they go. He asks Lord Rogers in Bromley's voice about a rumor of Rothbart's notes on the Forbidden Arts being in the castle at Swan Lake. Later, when Zelda has got her hands on the notes, only to discover the last word has been torn off the note that would give her the power to destroy, she uses Whizzer as a pen to write a ransom note for when she captures Odette, and asks him to take the note to Derek. Whizzer obeys, but at the castle, he is caught by Puffin who, along with Speed, convinces Whizzer to do the right thing and help them. During the battle between Derek and Zelda, Whizzer distracts the evil sorceress by imitating Rothbart's voice, enabling Derek to snap Zelda's wand and cause her to fall into a giant fireball she had created earlier. Zelda is destroyed, and Whizzer regains his freedom. When Jean-Bobwas taking part in an obstacle course in the film's finale, Whizzer keeps insulting Jean-Bob's opponent using his imitation of Jean-Bob's voice, making the guy think the frog is insulting him. He does it so that he can motivate Jean-Bob and he succeeded to do so when Jean-Bob won the obstacle course. Appearance Whizzer's body is light blue and white. He has a pair of blue eyes and a long orange beak like a crane's. Quotes "Oh, what a place I found. Not a care in the world. It's a bird's dream, really." "Do my voice! Do it again, do it again!" - Whizzer imitating Zelda's voice "I'm free!" "Spy? No, you see, spies get captured and tortured. I can't bear torture. I start sobbing if I even get a canker sore!" "She (Zelda)...she's... she's got the notes. She has the notes, except for a little section he (Derek) tore off, so she doesn't have what she really wants which is the power to destroy. So she kidnapped her (Odette) with the fireball so he would give her the missing section. So he's probably on his way to meet her right now and if she gets (in Zelda's voice) the power to destroy (in his normal voice), oh boy, it's gonna be trouble for you, me, he, and she!". - Whizzer telling Speed and Puffin about Zelda's plan. "Whoa, you get to get out of here, Odette! You can't hide from this one! Trust me! Go, go! It's a destroying seeker! Go!" "Broc, my friend, you are halfwit. In fact, it hurts me to know that you are so very stupid. In addition to all of this...You run like a girl." - Whizzer imitating Jean-Bob's voice. "I was here first" Trivia *It is mysterious how Whizzer is able to imitate Rothbart's voice even though he never see or hear Rothbart due to his death in the first movie. Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animals Category:The Swan Princess characters Category:Birds